Affairs of the Heart
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "I'm not doing this anymore, Monty. I'm bored… you bore me."
"I wanted you, every part of you. And now that I have it, I'm bored by it. By you."

Monty felt like those words were a slap in the face. He hadn't expected to hear them right after another night of their consuming passion.

They had just finished their nightly tryst, and Sibella had been in the process of getting dressed when the word had come out of her mouth unexpectedly in a harsh tone.

He stared at her, hoping that she was joking but she wasn't. Monty felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _No, no this isn't happening_ , he thought to himself.

"What?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded. He took a step towards her, as if their close proximity would help fix this.

"You heard me," Sibella muttered softly as she grabbed her clothes, "I'm not doing this anymore, Monty. I'm bored… you bore me."

She turned, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, I don't believe it. You love me, you want me," he insisted.

She looked back at him.

"No. I don't," she answered coldly. "I have Lionel."

"You know you don't love him, Sibella," he whispered harshly at her.

"He's my husband," she shot back at him.

"You still don't love him!"

"What do you know about who I love?" she yelled at him.

"I know you love me!" he stated.

"You have no idea who I love, who I decide gets to be in my heart!" she whirled around fiercely and gave him a look that could kill.

"You love me," he replied in a small voice.

Her expression did not change. She shrugged off his grip on her arm, and finished dressing.

Monty stood there in his night clothes, feeling like his entire world was falling apart around him.

"You can't leave," he begged, his voice cracking, "You can't leave me."

Sibella glanced at him, her eyes flashing with that anger that could manifest in her personality quickly.

"Don't beg, Monty, you look utterly ridiculous," she stated darkly. "And I doubt you'll miss me, you'll find someone else to give you pleasure at night I'm sure. You'll have Phoebe won't you, and you can always get another woman on the side," she snapped at him.

"Don't say such things," he begged, "You know no one could ever replace you."

She said nothing to that, only perked up her nose and crossed her arms.

He fell to his knees, "Sibella, please. I love you more than anything," he expressed, "I love you beyond words, please don't leave."

"What we have is nothing, it's not real, Monty!" she snapped at him. "Your love means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me!"

"That's not true and you know that!" he yelled at her, standing up and pinning her to the writing desk.

"Monty, let go!" she cried.

But Monty couldn't let her leave without confronting her, he couldn't let her go without putting up a fight for her to stay.

"I love you, and you love me. We both mean so much to each other," he whispered, looking at her, "Now I don't know what's gotten into you, but I know that you are certainly not bored with me, and that you don't want to leave me. I know that for certain, so knock off this charade. I know you too well to know when you're lying to me."

A tense moment of silence passed, and Monty studied Sibella's face while it lasted. He could see that she was struggling to find the words to tell him how she felt, that her mask was crumbling. Her face which was normally perfectly composed and poised was faltering, cracking under the weight of what she wanted to say. Her lips were parted and he could see the invisible words that were spilling out that were only for him. He felt like he knew what she was going to say. He wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted her to tell him that she didn't mean any of it, that she was just getting a rise out of him.

She remained silent.

It took Monty a moment to realize that tears were slowly falling from her eyes.

He raised up a hand and gently wiped them away.

"What's wrong, Sibs?" he asked in a quiet, calm voice.

His stance changed from aggressive and angry to comforting, and his movements were tender.

She sniffled before answering.

"I thought it would be best if we broke things off due to your engagement to Miss Phoebe D'ysquith… I thought that it would be easier if I just told you that I didn't love you anymore, that I was bored by you so that we wouldn't have to do this and suffer any more heartbreak than we already are."

"Oh, Sibella," he whispered as he caressed her face softly with his hand.

She hiccupped and continued, "I thought it would be easier than it was, but you're so damn persistent and loving, and- and I'm sorry for what I said… I just thought it would be the best for both of us," she admitted.

He kissed her then, a long and hard kiss, one that nearly took her breath away.

She stopped crying half way through the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes.

Monty smiled at her warmly.

"I don't care what you said, I knew you didn't mean any of it. I may be marrying Phoebe, but that doesn't mean that this can't work. I know that we can work-"

She cut him off, "But Monty, what about if we get caught? It will be a scandal! Phoebe's much more involved than Lionel is, she's more likely to just wander in one day and find us in bed together. At least Lionel is always away on business."

"We'll make it work," he promised.

She sighed, "You don't know that."

He kissed her again, and when he pulled away he ran a hand through her hair gently.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Monty-"

"Do you love me?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"And you know I love you?"

Again, she nodded.

"Then we will make this work," he told her.

"But Monty-" He kissed her once more, just to shut her up.

"Sibella?" He asked when she pulled away once more.

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Stop talking and come back to bed," he beckoned her, taking her hand.

"But Monty I'm already dressed and-"

He looked at her sternly and she fell silent, helpless against him.

He kissed her hand, and moved his lips up her arm until he was kissing the crook of her neck, making her bit back moans of pleasure.

He undid the buttons of her dress while he kissed her.

"Come back to bed, my Sibella," he begged as he kissed her lips once more.

She smiled at him, a true smile. He grinned back at her boyishly, a lovesick smile.

"You do still want me, don't you?" he challenged her, pressing his body against hers as her dress fell to the floor and she was left in nothing but her slip.

She flipped her hair over her shoulders, smirking at him confidently.

"I don't know," she mused, obviously playing him, "I could find another man if I wanted to, everyone is replaceable Monty," she reminded him.

He laughed at that.

She frowned.

"You're not replaceable," he said to her with a smile.

She returned the gesture, a coyish grin.

"That's true. You're right, I am irreplaceable."

"Although-" Monty started but the blonde gave him such a fierce glare he didn't dare finish his jab at her.

He shook his head at her.

"Please come to bed," he pleaded, taking her hand.

She eventually came over to the bed, snuggling in next to him. He climbed on top of her and she laughed, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled, "Nothing, nothing."

"No, what is it?"

She sighed contently, "I just… I just thought that I'd end up tonight heartbroken and crying after having broken up with you… and now we're here."

He smiled at her and began to kiss her lips and at her throat.

"I love you," he whispered as he interlaced their fingers together.

She kissed him, and he relished in the taste of her lips.

"I love you too."

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her nose.

"I want you, every part of you," Sibella stated, "And I promise you don't bore me," she swore to him.

"And I want you, all of you, and I can assure you that you never bore me," replied Monty.

She kissed him again fiercely this time.

"Let's go to bed," she purred in his ear.

He grinned at her excitedly.

"Yes, let's…."

The night ended with their kisses, touches, the sheets twisting underneath them, and at last, sleep.

Neither Monty nor Sibella would have wanted it any other way.

THE END


End file.
